


And, Then

by meliapis



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hero!Reader - Freeform, Spider!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliapis/pseuds/meliapis
Summary: And, as short as your trip to this dimension was, you couldn’t help growing a bit too fond of the caliginous individual known as Noir.





	And, Then

The reactor was pulsing with energy, all but ready to deposit you back in the universe you originated from. Back home where your uncle Ben waited, most likely worried sick about your disappearance. You couldn’t forget your city either. What had the civilians been up to while you were absent? Had trouble arose while you were MIA? Were they waiting for Spider-Woman to come waltzing back into the scene, perky and ready to kick criminals into the ground? You sure hoped not.

With luck, you’d return to the exact spot you recalled being and have all of your limbs attached while you were at it.

The only problem now was the farewell of it all. After meeting so many people—and a pig—who shared the same plights and the same duties as you, you were finding it difficult to part ways.

Would Miles really be able to shut down the reactor in time? Would he be able to withstand the weight that came with being a hero and always find the strength to get back on his feet? You wished you could stay behind if only to teach the kid all you knew so that he wouldn’t have to deal with all the problems you’d run into in the first month of being bitten.

Then again, it seemed like you were a rare case with your webbing being organically made. Everyone was so shocked when they saw your punctured wrists instead of artificial web-slingers, yet, somehow, the fact _Porker_ could do it as well wasn’t all that interesting.

Maybe being a cartoon helped with the normalcy of the quirk, but it still wasn’t fair.

You didn’t want to leave the other kids on their own either. People could call it what they wanted—maternal instincts or merely helping another spider person for the sake of some weird initiation—you just wanted everyone _safe_.

And, as short as your trip to this dimension was, you couldn’t help growing a bit too fond of the caliginous individual known as Noir. He was such an interesting character and the 30’s slang he threw around was as funny as it was cute.

Plus, he’d said your descriptions of colors were kippy, which sounded positive, at least.

A few days didn’t yield many results when it came to the human heart, but you knew what a crush felt like and this sure as hell was a rager. Too bad it would end up doing exactly what its title entailed when you found yourself alone and back in the Big Apple you knew.

Peni went first, her robot partner sacrificed in the last battle. You knew she’d overcome the painful loss and make something even better that would make her father proud.

And, suddenly, Noir was next.

You looked at him through the fabric of your mask, eyes wide. This was going too fast. You needed more time to figure out how to say goodbye without choking. He mentioned taking that stupid Rubix cube back with him and confessed that he loved all of you Spiders despite stating he was emotionless in the beginning.

Dammit, your eyes were beginning to water.

“Listen, doll,” he said to you, leaning closer to speak over the reactor’s boisterous volume, “I wish I didn’t have to make tracks. Last thing I wanna do is split on ya.” He took a breath, tilting his head down as his mask’s eyes bore into your own. “Givin’ a little more time, I would’ve been dizzy with a dame, I bet.”

“Do any of you know what he’s saying?” Peter B. whispered in the background. The sharp shushes from the rest of the audience had you growing flustered at all the attention.

You ignored them and brought a hand up to hold Noir’s covered jaw. “I bet you’re a pip under that mask, Peter,” you told him, knowing a few words thanks to your quick study at Aunt May’s. “Sock a nazi for me when you get back, yeah?”

“Anythin’ for you, doll,” he promised, grabbing your hand. You felt him press a kiss to your palm.

“Abyssinia!” he hollered to you and the rest.

Then, he was falling.

Then, he was gone.

“Seriously, did you understand _any_ of that?” Peter B. asked you as you stared down into the hurricane of colors.

“I got the gist of it,” you murmured, heart aching.

“Your turn,” Miles said and you smiled at him through your mask. “You gonna be okay?”

“I should be asking you that!” you laughed. “But I know you’ll be a great Spider-Man, Miles. My spider sense has never lied to me before.”

You studied each of the characters and felt the tears soaking through the fabric. “I’ll miss you, guys. Take care of yourselves.”

And, then, you were falling.

And, then, you were gone.


End file.
